Be My Cinderella
by AmaranthaAmy
Summary: Since the day she was born Saiya has always danced on the line of life and death. From dodging bullets in war to being cut up in the everyday battle that comes with living in Roanapur this lagoon company member has seen the limits of how far she will go to survive in the dark undergrounds of this world, but in a visit to the light will she find where she really belongs?


**Chapter 1**

"Cinderella, come in Cinderella, do you read me?" a fuzzy distorted voice came over my radio.

"I read you Piper," I replied, getting into position.

"The bears are headed for little red and the huntsmen's trap, prepare to engage," no sooner did he say that, alarms started going off. I ducked in some bushes as the sound of foot fall came and went. "Engage, Cinderella, Engage!" the piper yelled through the radio. Harencard castle a mansion full of rare arts and jewels that starting today would be mine. In the skin tight leather bodysuit and yellow motorcycle I nimbly jumped over the wall surrounding the castle landing silently in the garden. The second my feet hit the ground the lights went off. Just as planned. "You have Thirty seconds to clear the courtyard, take entrance B. GO!" I turned my helmet's night vision on and followed the arrow that lead me to my entrance. I slipped one of the Pipers special flash drives into the alarm system, and got busy on the lock. "You only have fifteen seconds left," Piper told me.

"Yeah I know. Ah! I got the lock," I told him excitedly.

"Good, remember you can't open the door till little Benny finishes with the alarm," Piper reminded me. I rolled my eyes why'd he have to name it that.

"Got it," I said waiting impatiently for the alarm. "Come on, come on," I said to myself when finally it clicked and the light turned green. "Yes, got it," I pulled out the flash drive and headed inside. Just in the nick of time the lights in the hallway went out. I took the mapped out route down the hallways, to my treasure but while running I noticed something was different. "Benn-I mean Piper is it possible that they remodeled since this morning," I asked panicking. The single hallway that showed up on the map we got this morning was actually a split hallway heading in two directions.

"What- ah hot, hot," I heard my Piper say over the radio.

"Piper, Piper, hello!"

"Um Benny's indisposed at the moment," a much shyer awkward voice came over the radio.

"Code Names, Rock, Code Names," I heard Benny yelling in the background.

"Uh o-oh yeah. C-Cinderella how can I be of assistance," Rokuro Okajima a.k.a Rock was the new guy on this pilfering team an overly polite Oriental from Oreins, one of the seven great nations. We accidently picked him up on a heist of his company boat, but other than cooking and cleaning he wasn't good for much especially when it came to crime.

"I need some directions here Rock," I yelled.

"What's your position," he said trying to sound commanding I guess.

"East wing, south corridor third hallway," I spoke quickly I didn't have time for this.

"Are you sure? It's supposed to be a straight shot to the gallery room from there. Did you miss your count?" He asked.

"No, Rock, I didn't miss my count," I said, but I back tracked anyway. Yeah I got the right hall.

"Uh-um try checking for a secret passage way," Rock said I could hear him flipping through papers. I started stomping at the tiles and pulling at the corners of the walls.

"I think I found a seam but I don't know how to trigger it," I told him.

"Hey, who's there?" someone yelled behind me. Crap! One of the guards found me. He immediately started shooting.

"Argh," I threw myself against the wall dodging the bullets- the cat suit protected me from bullets but they still hurt like a bitch. In that moment something clicked, and thankfully it wasn't my shoulder. The seam in the wall separating the hallways opened-thank god- and I slipped right in.

"Shi-," I slammed the wall shut and tied it closed with metal cable, before the guard could finish. Phew.

"Okay guys I'm in," down the short flight of red carpeted steps was a beautiful room lit with soft low lights my treasure a room set up like a nice gallery with glass display boxes full of jewlery and delicately hung paintings. "Wow," I was impressed by the set up, it was like a museum, piece after piece was beautifully displayed.

"Saiya you don't have time to gawk more and more guards are gathering at the door as we speak," Benny told me. He was right the banging at the wall entrance was getting louder.

"Guess we're ditching code names huh Benny," I asked laughing.

"Damn it, I worked really hard on them to," he told me while I got started. First the paintings. I took my razor cutter out of my little utility belt and went to work.

"First the Belvarde," I said cutting it out of its frame. "Next the Weinard," I said moving over to the next painting. Though all of the paintings were beautifully displayed it was easy to tell that only four of them even had the chance of being real. Sad really this guy was a self-proclaimed big shot art collector. Able to spot a fake a mile away! Bull shit, but unlike the paintings the jewelry didn't have to be what it was claimed to be, as long as it was made out of the right materials, and I know this big shot wouldn't take short cuts there. I rolled the paintings up and packed them safely in a tube then switched out the razor for my window punch. Like popping a balloon, one by one the glass cases broke, alarms flashed, and the banging on the wall entrance got more vigorous.

"Hey Benny do you think that doors bullet proof," I asked readying the small pistol I kept in my utility belt.

"I don't know on one hand I think they'd want to protect their precious treasures from the outside but they wouldn't like ricocheting on the inside and of course they'd want some kind of easy access in situations like this," Benny pondered. "So I'll say no it's probably not bullet proof," he told me. I shot into the door hoping to kill a few of the guards on the other side, but the bullet ricocheted back breaking one of the glass cases I was standing next to.

"Whoa,"

"Or I could be wrong," he said apologetically. I sighed. Great that exit was completely out and unlike in the movies the air vents were the size of envelopes so what was left.

I looked up and in the middle of the ceiling was a grand chandelier. Bingo! I climbed up the chandelier and used all of my might too pull it from its place. When I made a space big enough to fit through I slipped into the ceiling. It was just in time too, the guards had found a diamond saw to cut through the door with. The guards poured in as I made my escaped into the walls.

This room was definitely a late add on, and who ever did it did a crappy job because above the ceiling was nothing but open space and cheap drywall I headed down a ways to where the treasure room was supposed to let out on my map and shot my way through the plaster on the first floor making a mad dash to the garden. "Benny how are Dutch and Revy doing," I asked.

"They're on their way out now," and just like before, the second that Benny said that the crazed gun fire and maniacal laughter of Revy reached me.

"Yeah, okay, never mind I see them," I told him as I made my way over the garden wall and into the night.

"How did you beat me here," I asked in amazement seeing Deric Bosto a.k.a Dutch a 6 foot 7 giant muscley dark skinned man and Rebeca Lee a.k.a Revy the much smaller much angrier mixed breed- like me- mutt off the street who had a naturally fire-y-ish red hair and a load of random tattoos that patched her body- sitting leisurely on the couch of our ratty hideout.

"Beats the hell out of me you're just slow I guess," Revy said putting her dirty boots on the coffee table. Unlike me Revy didn't dress up for assignments she went guns a blazing in cut off jean shorts a midriff and a mask red hair and tattoos showing. It wasn't smart but hell that was Revy.

"Revy could you show some manners please," Rock whined from in the little half kitchen-really it was just a fridge a stove and some cabnets all pushed up against one wall.

"So Dutch did you get what the client wanted," I asked. That's right we aren't a group of international art thieves. In actuality we were hired muscle assigned to steal and deliver the lord of the castles private information and tonight I was the decoy. Dutch and Revy set off one alarm and when the guards came running I sneak in and set off the alarm in the treasure room and take all of the attention.

"Right here," Dutch held up a crystal case with a CD in it. "We would of got away clean if Revy just knocked out the guards," Revy shot him a look.

"Well then I guess we're done for this season," I said flopping down into my favorite chair. I poured out my goodies on the floor. "Hey Dutch you think you could pawn these for me?" I asked.

"Sure for a handling fee," he said rubbing his fingers together.

"Aw you wouldn't just do it for me," I said in a baby voice. Dutch just raised one eyebrow. "Ugh fine how much?" I asked.

"I'll give you a choice, ten percent of the earnings or half of your pay from this assignment," he said with a smirk. Evil. I glanced down at my loot, gold, platinum, diamonds and other precious jewels.

"You can take half my pay," I murmured. Dutch laughed.

"Oh look whose finally back," Benny said coming up the stairs. Now Benny was a blonde hair blue eyed computer geek from the country of Liberty. An island nation and yet another great nation. Stupidly he screwed over the FBI and the libertarian mafia the Black Snakes hell if it wasn't for Revy he'd probably be dead by now.

When Benny saw my spoils laid out on the floor he let out a whistle. "Looks like we got a great haul tonight," Benny reached down to pick up my jewels so I swiftly slammed my heel into his wrist. "Argh, common I'm a little short this year I can't get past the border with what I got," he said begging.

"Then stop buying expensive computer parts," I said scooping my stuff back into the bag and tossed it to Dutch.

"Hey that should be considered a business expense. If I don't have the latest cutting edge technology I can't hack the alarm systems or find ships or clear cameras without," I stopped him right there by going into his room and pulling out box after box of his random robotic crap.

"Hmm?" I asked. He let out a nervous laugh.

"What I use that stuff just as I say I do for missions tracking and tracing and-"

"Really cause this just looks like an M16 robotics chip, that does not go into or have anything to do with computers but more goes into machines," Benny froze, so I started bending the chip to wake him up.

"Okay, Okay don't touch," he said grabbing his stuff from my hand and heading into his room.

"Oh yeah here's little Benny," I tossed his flash drive back at him and he dove to catch it.

"Careful!" he said and slammed the door with his foot. I laughed.

"So Saiya where are you going this year?" Rock asked.

"She's going back to her pissy assed day job in Charles," Revy shouted then stormed off to the kitchen. Rock looked at me in confusion.

"I work at an art gallery, Revy thinks it's too tame of a job for people like us," but I loved art and I got to study art pieces and make notes about where rare ones are going and who owns them.

"So you all have these "Day jobs" outside Roanapur," he said looking around.

"They're more like hobbies," Dutch said.

"And what do you do Dutch," Rock asked looking like a lost child.

"I run a bar in Altaria," he said.

"And Revy?" he asked. Dutch and I went silent. Nobody really knew what Revy did when we were off and she never told us when we asked. Rock seemed to pick up on that. "Well how about Benny?" he looked a little uncomfortable.

"The same damn thing that he does here," I said flopping in my chair again. "We work 6 months out of the year, Rock. You may want to find a thing," I told him.

"Speaking of months how long has it been since you went home?" Dutch asked. Crap. I looked away. Rock watched us confused. I just sighed.

"A while," I finally admitted.

"Those kids… they miss you," Dutch told me but it didn't matter, no matter how much they missed me I couldn't go back. I grabbed my tube with the art pieces inside and headed into my room. I could hear Rock whispering loudly to Dutch.

"what was that about,"

My room was a jumbled mess of books art supplies and random chemicals and tools. I slammed the door shut and turned on my red light. "Time to check these babies out," I pulled out the paintings and a small pick and went to work.

I awoke to someone banging on my door. At some point I must have fallen asleep at my desk. I rolled my chair over to the door to find Dutch there with a stack of bills waiting for me.

"Looks like you made the right choice, those pieces were worth so much that ten percent almost covers our pay," he said dropping the money in my lap.

"I know," I smirked. Dutch started to leave but I stopped him. "Hey do you know when the caravan is headed out next,"

"There's one headed out now. If you run you just might catch it," he told me and I was off and running. I packed my paintings safely in their tube, and threw on something comfortable. Then I strapped half of my money to the inside of my leg and split the other half in half again and strapped one piece to my other leg and split the rest between my pocket and each cup of my bra, and raced out. When it came to crossing the war boarder it was a fairly simple but dangerous process. No personal belongings like clothing and trinkets were really allowed, but I knew a way to get it through. I got to the edge of town where a military caravan was just about to leave.

"Hey, HEY!"I yelled and a soldier came out. "Any room left?" I asked. He looked me up and down.

"We might have one spot left for ten thousand Cruz," he said and I knew he would say something like that, but I knew how to play the game.

"WHAT ten thousand Cruz!" I said pretending to be shocked and patted my bra pulling out the money from my left cup counting it nervously. The man rolled his eyes and started to turn away. "Wa-wait," I pulled out half the bills from my right cup. "T-ten thousand ten thousand!" I showed him. He snatched it from me, counting it quick.

"You're in, but you have to leave the uh- tube behind," he said pointing to my back.

"Th-this I-I can't part with this, no never," I stuttered.

"Then I guess you can stay with it but sadly your ticket is none refundable," He said putting my money in his breast pocket.

"W-wait," I pulled out the rest of the money from my bra. "This is all of the money I have in this world, it's yours just let me take this one thing," I begged. He smirked. Sucker. It was a good thing that he was new he actually bought the: I'm a poor damsel oh no you've taken all my money act. I didn't even have to use the backup money I put in my pocket.

"Fine!" he said snatching the money from my hand. "Under the tarp," he said heading back to the truck. I slipped in the back of the truck and saw a tarp lying flat on the floor with a few little bumps under it. The caravan was specially modified with a false floor that sunk down so people could hide there. I squeezed under a tarp on the floor with about thirteen other people. I wrapped my hands around my tube and slept.

What woke me was a mixture of the nervous whispers of the people around me and the sound of gun fire. One man was yelling and another hopped into the back with us. After a minute more and more footsteps climbed in. I silently popped the bottom of my tube and pulled out another little pistol that I had hidden there. I couldn't sleep now the rowdy soldiers close proximity and loud voices made it impossible.

"Man I thought we were fucked back there," one man yelled.

"Yeah good thing these guys came by," another replied. They didn't know how false that was. In my mind I had already mapped out what was gonna have to happen. Four men were in the back with us three at my head and one at my feet. I would have to move fast.

"It's getting kinda cold isn't it," one of the men said.

"Yeah let's see what they got," another said and pulled up the tarp. I shot twice one into the face of the man who pulled up the tarp and another into the forehead of the man that sat next to him. The people under the tarp screamed. Which shocked the leftover soldiers allowing me to kill the third one. The truck came screeching to a stop throwing me to the floor. Before I could get back up I heard the safety on the fourths gun unlock. Shit. I thought but no bullet or death came, instead there was a chocking gargling sound. I turned around to see a young boy no older than 15 or 16 shoving a knife into the soldier's throat until his body went totally limp and fell to the floor. The two men who were transporting us came running back.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no," one panicked the other seemed to know better.

"Thanks, for taking care of that for us Saiya," this was a guy I knew. Chuck Saunders of Liberty.

"W-What," the green horn asked. "Y-you know each other," he said surprised. "B-but she just killed soldiers," he was yammering.

"Saiya's a frequent flyer here and she just saved our asses," Chuck said, the boy seemed confused.

"W-W-W-What," he asked.

"Once those guy found us back here they'd of killed you, you know," I told the new kid.

"They don't take betrayal in the military kindly kid," Chuck said slapping him on the back. The kid paled.

"B-But what about trials and dishonorable discharge and, and soldier jail," he asked in almost full on conniption.

"Those guys were just shot at by the people of this country you think that they were gonna take kindly to being in a van with them, or that they were gonna chalk it up to an accident that we were transporting them. They would have taken us as a threat and killed us dead on the spot," Chuck explained. The green horn was white as a sheet. "Help me get the bodies out the back," chuck grumbled.

While they did that I went to check my precious cargo. "Shit you did a real number on this one," chuck said about the guy that had his throat slit. He was cleaning up the blood to avoid any questions at his base.

"It wasn't me," I told chuck. "It was young blood over there," I nodded at the boy who was now sitting at the back of the caravan staring out into the darkness. He was a mysterious looking thing wearing a long black coat and grey scarf and a dark brown old man hat.

"One of yours?" he asked.

"No raw talent I think," I said watching the boy. He reminded me of myself at that age. The war of Amestris was one that had started when I was 6 years old. The great nations didn't like the lawlessness of our country and groups of bandits started to form and pillaged in their countries. They were getting hit left and right by these hoards but since Amestria was still a country they had no jurisdiction to go after the bandits that crossed our boarders, soon their own criminals were running to our doors to avoid persecution. So they decided to take our country and split it up between them. I started thinking about the horror of it all as the caravan started moving. I was caught in the first wave of the attack, because of the bandits the soldiers thought we were all savage murderers. I remembered watching them march my parents out into the middle of the town. 120 shots fired into their bodies. Why? They ran an orphanage. I shook the thought out of my head and looked over at the boy what had he seen to give him that face those hardened eyes of a killer.

"Headache!" chuck yelled back. It was a construction or maybe a lumberjack term but in this case it meant we were going through a pain in the ass road block. Though me being the only _frequent flyer_ I think I was the only one that understood it.

"Hey," I tapped the boy. "We have to get down," I told him. We crawled under the tarp with the others that stayed hidden for the whole ride. The sun was starting to rise and we were almost at the finish line this was the last hurdle. You could hear the muffled sound of people talking and the shaking of the truck when some soldier got in the back. He started banging the seats and walking around.

"All clear," he yelled hopping out. I sighed that was always the most nerve-wracking part. If we got caught here there was no way out. It was a one mile stretch camp of soldiers. For the rest of the ride I watched the ground fly by under the truck through the little holes they drilled into the floor for ventilation and drainage in case someone had to pee. Gross. I knew we were there when the dirt path turned to grass. They always dropped us off in the same place an empty meadow surrounded by woods.

"Cristal," Chuck yelled again nobody but me understood. I pulled up the tarp and everyone looked like this was the first time they ever saw the sun.

"Go," I told them no as a yell or command just a simple go. Everyone got up immediately gathering whoever they brought with them and ran. It was always my favorite part of crossing. Watching everyone scatter like roaches. The boy watched too. "Hey, come here. I could use some man strength," the boy followed obediently. Since I was a frequent flyer I had buried cloths in a box in the woods leaving a shovel as a marker. "You mine digging something up for me?" he looked at me disbelieving but started digging. "So did you come from Roanapur or just come there?" he ignored me and just kept digging. "Do you have a name," still nothing. "Why'd you cross the border?" still silence. I sighed and the shovel made a thud. "Ah there it is," I said I hadn't buried it deep. The boy pulled up my box of clothes. Brushing it off, he gave it to me. "Wait her" I told him and went to change out my beater and jeans into something more presentable. Inside the box was a decent pants suit, a purse, a pair of flats and a camera. I unstrapped my money from my thighs and put it in my purse and grabbed the last of my money from the pocket of my jeans and headed back to the boy. "Here," I handed him the money. "For your troubles," I told him. He looked at the money confused counting it quickly then looked back up at me. "Well I had to repay you for that sweet save," I smiled. I started to walk away when for the first time he spoke.

"My name is Kaiyta, Kaiyta Sum," the boy looked up at me from under his lashes.

"Where you headed Kaiyta Sum?" he walked with me the 2 miles that it took to get into Charles Capital- Levaincois named after the royal family- without saying a word. Once we finally got to paved road he started to break off. "Hey Kaiyta," he looked back at me. "There's a place in Oriens Called Ohara orphanage who helps kids like you. If you ever run into trouble or find yourself with no place to go," I wrote down the name and number of them on a piece of paper. "Call them," I told him handing the over the paper.

"Thanks," he walked off.

It was about noon when I got into the city and the first thing I did in my return to Charles was go to the gallery to frame my new treasures. Based on what I could gather about the artists the time period the length of the strokes materials used and the water marks and stamps on the paintings 3 of the 4 were real and one was a very realistic duplication. I got to the familiar old building in midtown.

"Ah Ms. Saiya's back," a chipper young artist I called Chip called out. A few of the other workers came out to look.

"Ah Saiya how was your reference trip?" Naomi asked. Naomi was my closest friend in this calm world. She was the girl I could chat with about normal un-violent things like boys, crushes, celebrity gossip and art. I had made up the excuse that I was going to take reference pictures for my future pieces. It was a great excuse and the only prop I'd need was an old beat up camera and the memory from the camera in my motorcycle helmet that benny set up for me.

"It was great lots of pictures to show you," I would have to get benny to send me that footage soon. Good thing nobody really liked looking at vacation photos. Naomi smiled unenthusiastically.

"Yeah," she trailed off.

"Well I got a tone of stuff to do and so do you all so let's get to work," I clapped my hands together and headed for the back room. Locking the door behind me I started framing my paintings. I sighed at the loveliness of them. "Three more down," I said to myself I had a special list that I had been making sense I had received my first art book of all my favorite paintings. By the time I was done- or I guess you could just say stopped adding to the list since new pieces that I adore are made daily by some unknown- I had 112 pieces on it. So far I got 64 pieces out of all 112 in my own collection.

I sprayed a special fixative on them to keep from damage and slipped my pretties into special cases to keep them safe and secret till I could bring them home. "Now," I searched the scattered mess of my cluttered art room until I found a couple of canvases and got to work on a couple of art pieces of my own. Nothing inspired me to paint like home. Roanapur was a rough place to live but it was also so beautiful in its own way. I closed my eyes and let the memories I'd been saving for this moment to flood my mind. The streets the city life the rowdy people laughing in the bar. I sat with my pencil floating over the easel still searching for the right memory. I thought of the amazing sun rise and sun set the lonely night moon I watched on the roof. Ah that's it! My hand moved instantly I didn't even have to open my eyes to draw it. A simple memory but it was beautiful. A little boy and his mother, refugees obviously had made it to the cove. The sun was setting over the water. They were standing in the shallows the boy holding on to his mother's skirt. I remember looking at their backs and thinking that those two were looking at the future. A life where they could live safely. Suddenly a knock at the door came. I opened my eyes to see the beginning of my painting. The rough outline of the mother and sons backs just as I remembered them. The knock came again. "Coming!" I shouted as I covered my drawing.

As I opened up the door I saw chips face nervously waiting on the other side of the door. "I'm sorry to bother you when you just got back, but the new artist just called he wants to change the meeting about the new exhibit to today," he said timidly.

"What time?"

"Um 4:00," I looked at the clock I had spent three hours back here.

"I'm on my way," I said as I grabbed a light jacket I kept around for looking professional- It was a warm day but no time to change- and headed out the door. "I'll see you guys tonight," I called behind me as I left.

"Oh you just got back take a break you're not due to work till tomorrow anyway," Naomi said peeking out of the office.

"But our new showing starts in" I started to say when Naomi cut me off.

"Saiya, we've got it you go home and settle back in before you jump into work again," I was ready to protest but Naomi cut me off. "Saiya I'm banning you from coming back here until tomorrow, and I'm guessing this is the first place you came once you got back into the city go home relax," she said smugly. Shit she knew me well. I pouted a little as I stalked away into the beautiful streets of Charles.

I always called Charles the flower kingdom because even in a big city like Levaincois they were everywhere in boxes on windows, planters on the street, blooming vines that climbed up walls and the roof tops of buildings Charles was a gardeners paradise.

I turned into Jarden Park as I pulled my hair into a neat bun. Jarden was the biggest parks in the city and pretty much a short cut to anywhere. It was probably one of the busiest parks in the world bustling with people and food stands. I passed one of my favorite Granizada street stall. Granizada was an Altarin dessert that had become popular in Charles made of shaved ice and flavored syrup, topped with cooked fruit, condensed milk, nuts, spices, or sometimes ground chilies. I was about to grab one for myself when I saw an old man doubled over trying to stagger over to my favorite set of benches that over looked the park and the street. He was dabbing at his brow sweat pouring down. No one stopped to help some people watched a few slowed down- just to walk around him and a few pretended not to see but no one stopped.

I couldn't take it, once the old man got to the benches I went off on my own plan. "Two Granizada please I told the stall owner.

I approached slowly not really sure how to start. "Um excuse me," I asked hesitantly. He ignored me. "Um hey," I asked a little louder. "Hey old man," I nearly shouted. The old man looked up uncomfortably. With a closer look I realized that the old man was dressed in expensive looking robes and had a beard that you only saw on wizards and Kung Fu masters. He didn't say anything so I just kept talking. "Well you see I have a problem," I said innocently. He looked guarded. "Uh you see my eyes seem to be bigger than my stomach. I have these two Granizada cups and I'm afraid I can only eat one. Do you mine taking one of these off my hands," I offered. Old people usually got defensive about their health- not wanting to be put in a home or something- so instead of asking a lot of questions that would have gotten me nowhere I figure just sitting with him and cooling him down might be better. Plus if he got worse I could just call an ambulance. Thankfully the old man's face softened into a smile and he reached out his hand.

"I think I can help you with that," he said as he took the little spoon and started eating. I sat down quietly and ate to.

"I'm Saiya," I introduced myself. The old man's eyes widened slightly at my name, but he just looked down at his Granzada.

We sat in silence watching the sun dance through the trees, when suddenly, "Oh!" the old man lurched forward.

"What is it are you okay?" I asked hovering but the old man wasn't in pain. When I bent over to check on him he was looking down at a piece of fruit he'd dropped. I sighed in relief. "God, you scared me," I slumped back against the bench. "How are you feeling?" I couldn't resist asking.

"You were worried about me," the old man smiled shyly.

"Well, I saw you staggering," I admitted. "Is there someone I can call to come get you?" I couldn't just leave him here alone.

"Oh don't worry someone is on their way now," he said finishing his icy. "You're a very kind youn-" he trailed off looking at my chest, but before I got a chance to accuse him of being a perv he spoke. "That necklace," he looked mystified. "Where on earth did you get it?"

I looked down to see the beautiful gold necklace my grandmother gave me dangling from its usual place on my neck. "Oh this it's a family heirloom from my grandmother," I said and I could feel the sparkle in my eyes. "She and my grandfather… Well… they were star crossed lovers, you see they eventually had to part." I sighed. I loved and hated this story, like Romeo and Juliet, or the Titanic it was beautiful and heart breaking at the same time and there was no happy ending.

"Oh," he said prodding for details.

"She loved him so much but she knew her presence was causing him trouble, he was about to lose everything because of her. One day she couldn't take him sacrificing everything for her anymore. So she tried to leave him in secret but he caught her," I could feel myself getting excited as I continued my grandmother's story. "He tried to stop her but she couldn't be swayed, so he gave her this necklace. He said that if she ever wanted to come back the necklace would lead her home or if she ever needed money this necklace was worth a lot," I had to take a breath the sadness of their separation always got to me. I would ask my grandmother to tell the story to me over and over hoping that one day the story would change and there would be a happy ending. I always hoped that she would tell me she was going to let the necklace guide her home to him, but she would always tell me it was too late that he'd probably forgotten he by now. I never believed that though she had never moved on so how could he, it was a childish hope. The story never did changed she never went back and I finally lost hope the day she died. "She didn't realize when she left that she was pregnant but she couldn't bring herself to go back. She went to Xing where she worked in the imperial palace as a maid with her little boy my dad. She never gave up the necklace, and she never went back. She waited so long and felt that he forgot about her. So she spent her life alone never loving another man ever again till she died." I told the inevitable ending. Before she died she passed the necklace down to me," I played with the heart shaped deep purple gem that hung from the bottom of the elaborate necklace. "She told me to bring it home, but it won't show me the way," I sighed and looked up at the old man. His eyes were sad.

"So she passed away?" the old man looked at me sympathetically.

"Yes," I said and then something caught my peripheral. A man in a sharp suit came running up.

"Master!" Wha- Master? "Are you alright?" the man asked worriedly. I have to say he was incredibly handsome. His jet black hair contrasted shockingly against his pale skin and his emerald green eyes really popped.

"Uh he seems to be feeling unwell,"

"What are you alright sir," the suit gave the old man a once over.

"Oh ho, ho, ho, yes Zain. I was feeling a little warm but this kind young lady helped me," he said motioning to me. I helped the old man up off the bench.

"I didn't do much really," I said awkwardly backing away. "Well it looks like you've got it all handled here, so I'll just go," I started to turn but the old man called out to me.

"One moment please," the old man took something from Zain and passed it to me. It was a business card. But it only had a number on it. I looked up at him confused. "You've done so much for me I hope that you'll allow me to repay you, if you ever need help with anything or want anything, anything at all please call,"

"I really didn't do much," I said backing away. "You really don't need to repay me,"

"You went out of your way to help an old man even though I'm sure you have somewhere else to be,"

"No not at-" Oh no, I gasped. "My meeting!" I looked at my watch it was 4:23 I rushed back to the bench grabbing my purse up. "Uh I have to go, I hope you feel better," I said rushing off his card in hand. "Good by old man!"

I was almost an hour late by the time I got to the meeting place. Yamir wouldn't even see me. Great. He was supposed to fill three spaces in our next stock show. What am I gonna do now.

I walked down fleur street- a popular shopping street- for a gift or a bribe. Crap nothing. The sucky part about this job is that I had to deal with a lot of crazy stuck up artists that made it big. Which meant that they were whiny temperamental loons who I had to kiss up to. "Ahhhhh!" I let out a scream and kicked over a trash can. People looked at me like I was crazy but I didn't care. I needed to let out my frustrations. Is this what I get for helping a helpless old man? Ugh. While I was a heartless killer half of the year I have to admit that I have a weakness for the innocent. Those who couldn't do for themselves I just had a habit of trying to save them. I mean if someone was like that when I was a kid I wouldn't have become a killer, my parents would still be alive and maybe… just maybe I could have been one of these innocent faces passing me on the street. I wouldn't have had to see the things I've seen or done the things I've done. I wouldn't be fostering this hatred in my heart.

"Oh Ms. Saiya," a young flouriest came running up to me. Her name was Shailey. She reminded me of chip with her big brown eyes and her light sandy hair. She was just as chipper and innocent I always thought they would make a good couple.

"Hi Shailey it's good to see you again," I smiled.

"I'm glad your back!" she squeaked wrapping her arms around me. "I've been dyeing to tell you that poster you painted for us has attracted a lot of attention, the shop is busier than ever," she squealed.

"Glad to be of help,"

"Actually the Manager wanted me to ask you if you would consider doing a mural on the back wall of the store."

"Well I just got back and-"

"Oh Please, please, please! You wouldn't have to do it all at once and well we'll pay you real well. Please Ms. Saiya your hands are magic," she said releasing my torso to grab my hands.

"U-uh alright… but I can only do it a little at a time, it may take months to finish," I shouted after her. She had run off to her manager to tell the news the second I said yes. I sighed. This was nothing new to me in this world time was a luxury. It made the time I spent away from my Roanapur cove feel shorter.

I was heading home when I decided to called the gallery and tell them of my mistake.

"Wow helping an old man hu?" Naomi answered.

"Yeah I'm trying to find a gift, bribe… I don't know something to get my foot in the door," I could hear a plan forming in Naomi's mind, and I didn't like it.

"Well what are you going to do if you can't get him to do the pieces? I mean the show is in a few weeks and we need 17 pieces to show," She said. Yeah she was up to something devious.

"What are you getting at," I asked.

"Let's make a deal, since it's your fault that we lost this artist," Naomi sure knew how to hit a person where it hurt.

"What," I asked flatly.

"If you can't get Yamir to do our art show then you'll fill two of the blank spaces with your art pieces," Naomi said wickedly. "Since it's your fault we lost the artist and all," Evil! Naomi knows I don't really like to display my art! The only reason I made that painting for the flower shop is one Shailey is impossible to say no to and two it was a simple still life, but Naomi was looking to put a piece of my soul on display here.

"Naomi no I can't!" I shouted into the phone. People started looking at me crazy. "Naomi you know how I feel about displaying my work," I whispered aggravated.

"Funny you get to mess up and lose us a client and you're not even willing to fix it, tsk, tsk Saiya I thought you were better than that," she said all disappointed. Yeah right.

"I will make it better!" I was yelling again. "Just not in that way," I whispered angrily.

"So what if you don't get him to do it? What then just leave empty spaces in our art show?"

"N-no,"

"Then what,"

"I-I'll get him to do it, that's what I'll do!" Yelling again I hung up on Naomi and marched off to GET MY TARGET! Well not really I went home to my comfy dirty old building.

Behind the Harit Hotel one of the biggest fancy hotel chains- in all 7 kingdoms- was a heavily wooded area and in those woods was a little path. Down the wooded path deep into the woods was a big concrete building. In no way did it look like it fit there. The two story building was laid out kind of like a mini department store- without the big glass windows and doors and the inviting atmosphere-and a house mixed together. At best this place could be considered a dump. Broken glass scattered about the place since most of the sky light was broken. The tiny rooms had no windows or doors and there was no furniture oh and part of the back wall was missing but I didn't mind that it opened out to a beautiful view of the small stream that ran past the place. The only thing that decorated the place other than dirt were the drawings I did on the walls. The one remnant of my childhood that still existed in this world. I ran my hand along the drawings, and smiled at my self-made height chart. The crooked lines that never seemed to make since always brought on nastalgia. According to this I had shrunk three inches in two months. I laughed.

"Arf, Arf Grrrr," I heard coming from the backyard and I knew exactly what it was.

"Puka!" I shouted at the little pup trying to catch a butterfly. He froze immediately floppy ears perking up. "Come here Puka come on boy," I said as he scampered up to me clumsily for some reason his head was just too big for his body. I gave him a once over. "Let's see weights still good," I told him as I lifted him up and down. I always needed to check all my little friend's health after my six month escapades. I had automatic feeders so they wouldn't go hungry but as I discovered from his mother there were always contingencies. "You look good, you look good," I told him as I checked his fur for any skin irritation or hair loss. "Hmm, all good now come here!" I opened my arm and he jumped right in. "Yeah I missed you too buddy," I carried him with me upstairs to my so called bedroom which was really no more than a flattened dirty futon laid on the floor- it hadn't changed from the time I spent here when I was a child. This room was one of the only ones with windows. Which is why I liked it so much. It was one of the few rooms I had bothered to clean and each and every wall had full blown paintings on them- even the ceiling. I laid down in my dirty cot with Puka and stared at the swirling night sky and glow in the dark stars I had put on the ceiling. "Puka I got myself into some real trouble will you save me?" I asked he barked once in affirmation. "Thanks YOU are always there when I need you," I said nuzzling him. I had a big week ahead of me but no matter what I would get my target.

I can't believe I couldn't get my target. In Roanapur I always got my target ALWAYS! But here, HERE in this different world ugh. I was never really good at using my head for much more than violence. In this world that stuff wasn't necessary at least not on the surface. No under the surface of this pretty world lived my world the one that really made things go round. Violence, blood, greed it was the back alley deals and the swindling ways of the powerful in my world that allowed this pretty one to happen. That's the world that I understand. So when it came to butt kissing and buttering people up I usually failed. But seriously I tried everything to get him to work with us. Gifts, flowers, sweet words, I practically stalked him for two weeks practically begging, begging! Him to work with us but no dice. The stubborn bastard wouldn't budge. Seriously what was his deal, so I was late to one little meeting he was the one who wanted to move it, honestly, I bet he didn't even want to work with us. Probably got a better offer and was looking for a chance to dump us.

Damn It! since I couldn't get him to work with us and there was no one else to replace him at such short notice Naomi was forcing me to fill the three empty spots. I found one or two pieces that were good enough for the show but number three alluded me. I thought of putting one of my private collection pieces in but this was so people could buy them. And there was no way that I could part with one. I would have to make this one fresh… but inspiration was eluding me. I couldn't think of one thing I wanted to paint. I couldn't get my hands to move right and nothing I managed to squeeze out looked right. I wondered the streets trying to clear my head. What was I gonna do. I wasn't a real artist I was a thief and thieves couldn't bare their souls like true artists did. I had too much to hide. I had been wondering aimlessly not paying much attention. It wasn't until it started to rain that I realized I was in front of the flower shop. Luckily Shailey wasn't working today so I got to take refuge from the rain in piece.

Like I said before Charles was the kingdom of flowers, but it was only on days like this that I could really appreciate them when the city around them looked so sad and gloomy the flowers shined magnificently. "So delicate," yes this was when they looked most beautiful to me. When everything around them was grey the flowers bloomed bright colors. I gently traced their delicate shape with my fingers etching it into my memory for later. I memorized the shading of the petals and the droplets of rain on them. A small smile formed on my face. There was something about the feel of flower petals that was… "So beautiful," I murmured absently.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful young lady," someone whispered. I looked up shocked to see a suave looking man smiling at me. He was tall and handsome and extremely elegantly dressed. Now I'm not talking some simple black tux no this thing was dark blue, no royal blue it had a huge collar and a frilly shirt and this red sash thing with metals and shit. It was over the top and on any other man I'd probably say ridiculous but this guy made it work.

"Uh wha?" I asked trying to remember how to work my mouth. He was a strange looking man, handsome, but strange. His face was far too young for him to have that silvery whitish hair he had and I had never seen purple eyes in real life before, just on T.V. He had a hard angled face but his expressions was so soft. This guy was a list of contradictions but they all seemed to work together perfectly to make what looked like a prince that had just escaped from the pages of a fairytale. I hadn't noticed he had a bouquet of roses cradled in his arms until he reached down and pulled a few from the bouquet to offer me. "H-huh?" Brilliant! I could have said thank you, no thank you, I'm sorry, excuse me, HELL I coulda screeched stranger danger at the top of my lungs and still sounded smarter at least I would be forming whole words! He stepped forward and I stepped back one putting me out in the rain but it didn't matter anyway I was already soaked.

"Sorry that was forward of me," he said looking disappointed. He took a step back.

"No um," I just naturally turn into an idiot when I meet handsome men that's what. "It just surprised me… I never thought I'd meet a fairytale prince in the flesh at a place like this," I joked. "I didn't want to get too close," I said looking around suspiciously. "You know when the guards come to take you back to the book," I whisper playfully. WHAT THE HELL WAS I DOING! I was instantly embarrassed. He probably thinks I'm making fun of him. I didn't have a chance to really smite myself for being stupid because he smiled.

"Yes a delicate fairy like yourself could be trampled," he said playfully.

I laughed. I was wearing a pair of combat boots some ripped jeans a black tank my favorite flannel as a smock and my strawberry blonde hair was pulled back in a messy bun. Plus the pretty fact that it was all covered in paint. Delicate HA more like Wreck it Ralph. "Ha, yeah right," I snorted. Ugh! Just keep moving. "Well actually we fairies aren't as delicate as we seem sir," I said cockily putting my hands on my hips. "We know how to take care of ourselves," I smiled, this is the weirdest conversation I have ever had. He stepped closer and I got a really good look at him. "Do I know you?" the words just tumbled out of my mouth. Of course I didn't know him. I think I would remember someone this… I don't know dream like. He looked really uncomfortable for a moment.

"Aren't you getting wet," he ask changing the subject.

"Uh, no I was already soaked before so this is no problem," I said luckily the rain slowed to an almost non-existent drizzle. "See, I'm fine," I said looking up at the brightening sky and then down at the blooming flowers.

"You Know, they say if you listen hard enough, you can hear whispers from beautiful flowers,"

"Huh," I looked at him.

"Hearing that, I came to this shop, and here, this beautiful flower…" he trailed off. His hand softly reached for my cheek. I was too shocked to move, my face flushing a deep red I could feel it. A second later a troop of black cars race by. I was glad for the chance to look away. One of the cars was driving a little too close to the sidewalk. It was easy to see what was about to happen so my body took action before my brain could catch up.

"Whoa," I stepped in between the muddy water and my fairytale prince. I let out a gust of breath as the freezing cold water hit me. The force of the water knocked my bun loose and my hair flopped over my eyes. "Ack I'm blind," I said a little disgusted trying to pull my wet muddied hair from my face.

"Hey!" the man said in a concerned voice. Sweeping his hand over my face he pushed my hair back. "Are you okay," he asked looking worried.

"Uh yeah I'm fine," I said wiping my face but it was clear that I wasn't. It was getting late, the sky was turning an orange-y gray and the temper was dropping. I shivered a bit.

"You're obviously not oka-" before he could finish his sentence the black car stopped and a man appeared from the driver's side.

"Please forgive me miss. Were you struck?" The driver called as he got out of the car. He was in a suit his light brown hair pushed to one side and he had the cutest mole under his left eye. He saw the man standing next to me and straightened up. "Oh were you on your way to the party sir," he asked the man. Hu?

"Yes…" he said a little unwillingly. Just then a new voice snapped into the conversation.

"What are you doing, Luke," I turned to see another strangely dressed man just like the fairytale prince. He wore fancy white pants some weird red turtle neck but it wasn't knit and over it was a black jacket with a fur collar. He also had a sash and medals and crap on him too, but what I really noticed were his amazing light green eye they were almost teal. He also looked familiar.

"Forgive me, sir," the driver Luke said. "This young lady here was struck with mud due to my reckless driving and-"

"Mud," he glanced at me in a rude manor, he glanced at the man beside me. "Sorry I have places to be. Luke, hurry. He spun on his heels and hurried back to his car. Dick. Another shiver ran threw me.

"Please accept our apologies miss," Luke bowed "You must allow us to pay to replace your damaged clothes," Luke held out a card to me.

"Huh?"

"You need only send us the bill after you buy something to replace your outfit," he said thrusting the card at me.

"Uh no really I've had these close forever they just need a good wash and they'll be fine," I said trying to reject the card.

"LUKE!" the man in the car yelled. Luke looked at me worriedly. I took the card.

"Thank you," I said awkwardly. He smiled briefly and ran back to the car.

"A-at once sir!" he yelled.

"Huh?" was all I could say. Suddenly I heard a snickering laugh from behind me.

"He never changes," the man said to himself. I was gonna ask him how they knew each other but I was shaken by another shiver. The man pulled out a handkerchief and started dabbing my face. "We should get you dried off." He said patting at my cheeks. Then he sighed. "I am truly sorry your clothes were ruined all because of me…" he really looked sorry too.

"No don't worry yourself about it. These old ratty things aren't worth much and all they really need is a good washing," honestly they probably already needed a good washing before they got splashed with mud.

The man looked confused by my smile and stared at me intently. He looked like he was mulling something over and all at once he dropped to one knee and took my hand. Ooookay what. Was. Happening.

"Won't you accompany me on a date tonight," he said or at least I think he said, I'm not really sure I could have passed out from hyperthermia and hallucinated the whole thing, or I could have slipped on the side walk hit my head and this was a dream I was having in a coma somewhere, hell maybe the fall was so bad I died and this was what heaven was like, I don't know, but it had to be something like that cause stuff like this never happened to me. "Well will you?" the man asked again. My head nodded without my brains permission. My body was on some kind of autopilot cause my brain needed a moment to restart. Who knew that this series of events would lead up to such a disastrous, and wonderful and hectic future?


End file.
